10 glances for Ash x MaryLynette
by ashredfern414
Summary: these are for the livejouranl community 10 glances. they are just general Ash and Mare cuteness. :D
1. Algebra and arguments

10 glances- ash and Mary Lynette night world series 1- studying

"Aaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!!!" moaned Mary-Lynette as she slammed the algebra book shut.

"I give up!" she said, running her hands threw her hair in frustration. "I hate algebra!"

"Now now love, I never thought you one for quitting!"

"Ash!" Mary-Lynette squeaked as her soul mates arms snaked around her waist. "How'd you get in?"

"Well there's a little thing called a door, Mare." he teased. "It's a device that allows people to enter and exit a-"

He was cut short by Mary-Lynette hitting him over the head with her algebra book. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, annoyed, rubbing his head.

"That was for being a sarcastic git." she said but he knew she was teasing as she was smiling as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw Mare, you know you love it." he laughed as he took her into his lap.

"Ash! Stop! I need to study!!" she laughed trying to escape his embrace.

"From what I heard you had given up on that idea" he murmured into her ear, pulling her back.

"Ash no! Let go! I've got to pass this test tomorrow!" she cried jumping out of his arms.

"Fine." he scowled, clearly annoyed. "Sorry for wanting to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Some might get the idea that she doesn't love him at all." he glanced at her sharply with eyes as green as emeralds and a frown on his lips.

Mary-Lynette sighed. Great! She'd upset him. She reached for his hand over the table but he pulled it away.

"Ash." she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. Really I am! I know you're only being nice and thoughtful and everything a boyfriend should be, it's just… I'm really stressed out about this exam." she said in a rush looking nowhere but the table, avoiding his fiery eyes. "And I can't really concentrate on it if your hands are all over me. I can't concentrate on anything for that matter." she said, her cheeks as red as the shirt she was wearing. "And Ash you know how much I love you! With all my heart! How could you ever think otherwise?"

She chanced a quick glance up at him from under her lashes and saw that his expression had softened.

"Oh Mare." he murmured and took her hand. "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that. I know it's hard for you- the whole electricity thing. And I'm sorry for saying you didn't love me. I know you do. But not nearly as much as I love you." he whispered kissing her hand.

Mary-Lynette blushed and tore her eyes away from his penetrating gaze and ocean blue eyes.

"So," he said cheerfully, the argument completely forgotten.

"Having trouble with algebra are we? Well lucky for you, you have a genius in your midst." he smiled.

She hit him with the algebra book again and rolled her eyes.

"Ow! The things I put up with!" he tutted and shook his head in mock annoyance "What was it for now?"

"That was for being a sarcastic and _cocky_ git!" she laughed and kissed his head where she had hit it.

"Why should I deny my greatness? he smirked as he dodged another blow to the head.

"Your such a smartass!" Mary-Lynette laughed as he grabbed the book from her hands.

"So what are you having trouble with? Equations? Numbers?" he asked as he flipped through the book.

"Um try all of it." she said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Well then you should be glad you've got such a brilliant boyfriend." he smiled. "I'll help you learn these and then you can go in and ace that exam." he said encouragingly.

"Em, it will probably take me a while. When I say I'm not very good it was a slight under-exaggeration. I'm literally woeful. You'll be here all night." she said.

Ash stopped at a page labelled Simultaneous Equations and got ready for a long night of studying with his soul mate.

"All night?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "Well, I'm definitely not complaining."


	2. Dancing in the street

10 glances- Ash and Mary-Lynette Night World series 2- singing in the rain

"Crap." Mary-Lynette muttered as she and Ash left the cinema hand in hand.

"What?" Ash asked glancing at her from her side.

"Em nothing." she stuttered looking away from her soul mates beautiful blue (for the moment) eyes.

"Mare.." he sighed. "There's no point lying to me. I can hear your thoughts you dumbass. Soul mates remember? " he laughed swinging their hands.

"O yea." she said aloud. Crap she said internally and tried to build a wall around her thoughts.

"Aw Mare don't do that! You're not hiding something from me are you?" he teased putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No.. I'm not, you know I wouldn't Ash." she said building a double wall around her thoughts.

"Then what?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"O God!" she thought to herself. "He's going to make so much fun of me! He'll have a field day!"

"Look. Storm clouds." she said aloud pointing to the grey clouds swirling above them.

"And…?" he asked his green eyes puzzled. They had stopped in the middle of the street.

"Mare you don't need to be embarrassed!" he smirked. "I already know how stupid and weird you are." he laughed as she aimed for his shins.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he laughed as Mary-Lynette slapped him across the head.

"Please forgive me your greatness. Show me your mercy." he joked as he pretended to bow.

"Ash stop!" she squealed and pulled on his arm, which he wrapped around her waist.

"It's just I was _so _looking forward to star-watching tonight." she sighed, as they walked down the road.

"_That's _what's wrong with you?" he asked exasperated.

"See. I _knew_ you would say something like that! That's why I didn't want to tell you!" she growled folding her arms in a huff.

"Well, you can see the stars any old night. _And_ you've got me tonight. What more can you want?" he teased.

"Actually, there's a special comet shower tonight." she said matter-of-factly coming to a halt. "And I _would_ like to see it." she finished angrily.

"Of course you would, you obsessive little moon-man" he laughed ruffling her hair.

"You know, you couldsee them _better_ if you were like me." he said in a persuasive voice as it started to rain.

"Ash." she sighed "I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry." she said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Ok, Mare. I was just saying. I know you're not ready. But I'll wait." he promised.

"Thank you, Ash." she said and kissed him.

The rain was coming down heavy now and they were getting soaked through.

"Eugh! I'm soaked!" Mary-Lynette cried looking at her drenched clothing.

"Aw lighten up Mare!" Ash shouted as he ran across the street to a nearby lamppost.

"Have some fun sweetheart!" he crooned and began to swing around the lamppost.

"Ash! What are you doing?!" she laughed, straining her eyes to see through the downpour and running over to him.

"_I'm singing in the rain!_" he sang as he clicked his heels in the air and danced around Mary-Lynette.

"Care for a dance m'lady?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I-" she started but was cut off by Ash pulling her into his arms and waltzing her around the lamppost.

"You can't tell me this isn't fun!" he asked her as he spun her around.

"It's crazy!" she laughed. She was soaked through, her hair completely drenched and she was dancing around the street, in the rain, with her vampire boyfriend.

"But very fun!" she finished and squealed as he swept her off her feet, into his arms and spun her round.

"Good." he laughed and kissed her softly.

"Still wanna go star-gazing now?" he asked as he dipped Mary-Lynette to the ground.

"I'm good here." she laughed as Ash pulled her into him, lifted her into his arms again and twirled her around through the downpour as the comets soared, un-noticed, above them.


	3. A Bouquet from the heart

10 glances- Ash and Mary-Lynette Night World series- 3 flower; rose

Ash was running around the Redfern house like a headless chicken.

"Ash, What in the name of Goddess are you doing?" Jade laughed as she watched her brother run down the stairs, only to run straight back up them again before he had even reached the last step.

"I am trying to get ready." he said as he raced down the stairs and tripped over the last few steps.

"Stupid, crappy, ancient house!" he growled as he got gracefully to his feet trying to cover up his klutziness.

He glanced angrily at Jade who was bent double with laughter.

"What is so god damn funny?" he spat brushing dust from his coat.

"_You!_" she giggled, trying to compose herself. "I've never seen you so flustered before."

"It's the first time I've ever hadan anniversary! So forgive me for being slightly nervous on our one year one!" he spat.

"Slightly?" she sniggered.

"Ok, fine I'm _very _nervous. You happy?" he asked. "What if she hates it?" he worried.

"Aw Ash don't worry she's gonna love it!" Jade reassured him.

He had spent nearly 5 hours trying to find Mare the perfect gift and was now a bundle of nerves in case she hated it.

"Well, I hope so." he muttered as he headed for the door, with her gifts in his hand and an anxious expression on his handsome features.

"Oh and Ash?" Jade asked, unable to resist. "Watch out for the porch."

Ash scowled at his sister and slammed the door.

Mary-Lynette was pacing around her living-room. To say she was nervous was an under-statement. It was her first-year anniversary with Ash. And what an amazing year it had been! She wouldn't change it for anything! But now here she was, feeling extremely uncomfortable in a dress, worried that he would hate his present. She had gotten him a silver watch that was engraved with the words "My soul mate." But what if he hated it? They were going out to a restaurant and Ash was coming over to Mary-Lynette's house to pick her up.

"Eugh. I hate this stupid dress!" she complained glancing down at the deep blue dress she was wearing. It wasn't anything fancy- she didn't own many dresses- but it would do. It had short sleeves, came to just above her knee and had black ribbon around the waist, tied into a bow at the back. And was very uncomfortable,

"Ash, hurry up." she moaned just as there was a knock at the door.

She ran to answer it and saw Ash standing in the doorframe looking.. Well looking even more beautiful than usual, if that were even possible.

"Um wow." she stuttered. "You look-"

"Gorgeous? I know." he teased, shrugging his shoulders.

Mary-Lynette laughed as he stepped into the living room.

"But not as gorgeous as you." he said with a smile as he took in her appearance.

"You look beautiful Mare." he smiled and his hazel eyes were bright as he looked, lovingly, at her.

"Thanks" she blushed. "You ready to go?" she asked trying to hide her flaming cheeks.

"Whoa there hold your horses!" he laughed. "You sick of me already? You sure know how to make a guy feel good." he joked.

"Ha Ha." she smirked heading for the door.

"Wait! I have to give you your present!" he cried pulling her back into the living-room.

"When a guy spends 5 hours trailing around shops looking for the perfect gift with his annoying sisters throwing out stupid suggestions every 2 seconds, he expects a bit of enthusiasm and acknowledgement." he smirked pulling from inside his jacket a small velvet box .

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." he said pulling her in for a kiss.

Mary-Lynette opened the box and gasped.

"Oh Ash!" she cried. "It's beautiful!" she sighed.

Inside the box was a small brooch. It was silver with blue gems and was in the shape of a shooting star.

"Now you'll always have a star to gaze at. And then you'll think of me." he said giving her a hug.

"I love it!" she whispered glancing up at him. "I love _you. _Thank you so much."

"Wait. There's more" he smiled and took from behind him a bunch of different coloured roses that she hadn't noticed.

"Each one has a different meaning to us." he said as he started to point out different roses.

"The red one is for our everlasting love as soul mates. And of course the fact that I'm a vampire and drink blood." he smirked.

"The yellow one is for the sun because you brighten up my day when I see you." he blushed as he pointed to the beautiful rose.

"The blue one is for your love of the night sky and nerdy star-gazing." he said with a laugh as he gestured to a dark blue one, the exact colour of the night sky.

"The white one is for your pureness and innocence." he teased "I can barely even kiss you without you getting all flustered!" he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"The pink one is for our two hearts which are forever connected. And for that time you made me wear a pink jumper. I will never get over the embarrassment." he laughed.

"The purple one is for how deeply happy you have made me." he grinned as he pointed to a deep purple rose. "And for the time we both turned up to that BBQ wearing purple and everyone thought it was so cute that we matched" he laughed.

"And last but not least" he began, "And my personal favourite. The black rose." he said and pointed to a striking midnight black rose. "It represents the Night World and Circle Daybreak and how I can't wait for you to join me in it so you'll be safe and mine for eternity." he finished smiling up at her.

"Do you like them?" he asked her sheepishly.

Mary-Lynette hadn't said a word as Ash had described each rose. She was so overcome with emotion she didn't seem to be able to operate her vocal cords.

"Oh, Ash." she whimpered, tears in her eyes. "I love them! They're beautiful! Thank you." she managed to choke out. "I loved the representations. They were perfect" she laughed.

"Mine's embarrassing compared to that!" she blushed as she handed Ash his watch.

He examined it and smiled as he read the engraving.

"Oh, Mare. I love it. Thank you." he whispered squeezing her hand,

"I'll never take it off." he promised as he put it on, clearly delighted with it.

He pulled her into a tight hug and was kissing her forehead.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Mary-Lynette said into his chest.

"Well it was my pleasure." he said into her hair.

And they stood in Mary-Lynette's living-room in an embrace both thinking the same thing.

"_I love you._"


	4. A joke too far

**10 glances- Ash and Mary-Lynette Night World series- 4 pain**

"**Get a move on, Mare. It's not going to fix itself you know!" Ash called to Mary-Lynette from across the porch.**

"**Put a bit of backbone into you weakling!" he laughed as he watched Mary-Lynette struggle with a wooden plank.**

"**Stupid git." she muttered under her breath. "**_**Put a bit of backbone into you weakling! It's not **_**that **_**hard!**_**" she mocked him. "Just cause you're a freaking vampire." she muttered as she tried to move a particularly large plank.**

**Mary-Lynette, Mark, Ash and the Redfern sisters were all out on the run-down, broken porch. Ash had suggested they all spend the summer holidays trying to do up Burdock Farm, particularly the porch as he kept falling into it.**

"**I know! Let's spend the summer working! What a **_**great **_**idea!" she said sarcastically, angry at Ash for roping her into this.**

**She glanced over at Mark who was busy helping Jade nail down a new plank of sturdy wood.**

"**Huh." she muttered, glaring over at Ash who hadn't offered to help her once. Instead he had criticised everything she had done wrong and demonstrated how to do it himself, always needing to be the best at everything.**

"**Stupid, lousy boyfriend." she groaned as she lifted a large plank and threw it into the front garden.**

"**What was that sweetheart?" he asked from beside her. He must have come up behind her without her noticing. He caught the wooden plank that Mary-Lynette had just lost grip on.**

"**Oh so now you decide I'm worthy of your help?" she spat, turning away from him.**

"**Aw come on, Mare. Don't be like that." he pleaded wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Kestrel and Rowan watched them with raised eyebrows.**

"_**What's he done now?**_**" Rowan asked exasperatedly, using her powers to speak to Kestrel mentally.**

"_**Who knows?**_**" Kestrel replied. "**_**But I hope she kicks him again.**_**" she smirked.**

**Ash and Mary-Lynette were always fighting so everyone was used to it by now. Mark and Jade watched their fight unfold.**

"**How on earth can**_** they **_**be soul mates? " Mark wondered aloud, gesturing toward the two, who were clearly in a heated argument. **

"**We never fight! Soul mates aren't meant to fight! I mean, none of the others do, do they?" he asked Jade.**

"**Well I'm sure they have the odd argument. But nothing like those two!" she laughed as she watched Ash dodge a slap to the head.**

"**No-one really knows how the soul mate connection works." she told Mark. "It just sort of happens. The two might hate each others guts but if they are soul mates there's nothing they can do about it. But," she added with a smile. "Even if they **_**did **_**hate each other they would soon realise that they couldn't live without each other. That the other was their whole world. Those two realised it eventually." she laughed, remembering the night Ash had fallen into the porch and Mare was in hysterics.**

"**Yeah, they do really love each other don't they?" Mark asked thinking of the times when they weren't biting each others heads off.**

"**They sure do." Jade agreed, laughing as Mary-Lynette pushed Ash.**

"**Ow!" he yelped, backing away from her.**

"**Okay, okay I'm sorry!" he gave in, holding his hands above his head in surrender.**

"**I'm sorry for not helping you and for being a cocky pig! You happy?" he asked, embarrassed at admitting that in front of everyone else.**

"**Yes, thanks." she smiled.**

**Ash rolled his eyes at how quickly she accepted his apology.**

"**You're such a pushover!" he teased ruffling her hair.**

"**Hey!" she laughed swatting his hand away. **

"**Well, I don't blame you. How could you stay mad at a face like mine?" he smirked running away from Mary-Lynette as she tried to punch him.**

"**Careful, Ash we don't want you falling in again!" Kestrel teased. "It would just be so tragic." she teased.**

**Ash glared at everyone around him as he watched them double up with laughter at the memory. **

"**God, you'd think my girlfriend would have the decency not to laugh at me." he scowled at her.**

**But whatever retort Mary-Lynette had ready she didn't get to say as she could barely speak through her laughter.**

"**Aaaaarrrggghhh!" Ash yelled throwing his arms up in the air.**

"**That's **_**it!**_**" he yelled, unable to talk the teasing anymore.**

"**Oh, so you can dish it out but you can't take it huh?" Mary-Lynette managed to get out through her laughter.**

**Ash was stomping around the porch, a sure sign that he was about to go off into a rant.**

**Mary-Lynette sobered up as she watched him draw breath to begin.**

"**I am sick and tired of all of you," he pointed an accusing finger at each of them, "constantly bringing this up and teasing me!" he shouted pacing around the porch, throwing his arms in the air again.**

"**Yes it was funny. It was hilarious!" he admitted.**

"**But enough's enough! I don't really appreciate you all bringing it up months later just to torture me!" he yelled staring pointedly at his sisters.**

"**You're my soul mate! **_**You're **_**meant to be on my side!" he accused Mary-Lynette glancing angrily at her, his green eyes angry. **

**He was walking, heavily back and forth across the porch, letting everything he had bottled up out in a huge rant.**

"**I. Fell. Into. A. Porch! It's not that big of deal!" he yelled in frustration.**

"**So please. Give it a REST!" he stamped his foot on the last word.**

"**I-" but he never got to finish his sentence as, with the impact of his stamp, the porch gave way beneath him and he collapsed into it.**

**Mary-Lynette, Mark and the three sisters burst into hysterics at this, like it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. Jade was leaning on Mark for support and Mary-Lynette was holding on the porch railing to keep her self upright. The irony of it all was just too much for them to handle. After quite a while Rowan sobered up and called to Ash who hadn't made a sound- not even to yell at them some more.**

"**Ash?" Rowan called peering over the huge hole in the porch.**

"**Oh!" she let out a gasp and looked up at Mary-Lynette with a worried expression.**

**Mary-Lynette, who had still been laughing at the fact that he fell into the porch **_**again, **_**sobered up immediately and rushed over to Rowan.**

"**Rowan what is it?" she demanded, a fearful expression on her face.**

**She looked into the hole her boyfriend had just fallen into and her world crashed around her once again.**

**Ash was lying at the bottom of the hole, covered in planks and splinters of wood.**

**There was a gash on his face, which was bleeding quite heavily and he his eyes were closed.**

"**ASH!" Mary-Lynette cried, jumping into the hole and ripping planks of wood off him. Tears had built in her eyes and were threatening to overflow any minute now.**

"_**Please be ok.**_**" she thought desperately. **_**"Please. PLEASE! Oh god! Ash?" **_**she shook him frantically. "**_**We shouldn't have laughed at him. O no! ASH!! Please no!**_**" she was crying now as he still didn't wake up. She had never fell a pain like it before as she tried desperately to wake her soul mate. What would she do without him? She couldn't survive without him! She couldn't lose him!**

**Rowan, Kestrel, Jade and Mark had all gathered around the opening of the hole and watched, helplessly, as Mary-Lynette shook Ash.**

"**Ash!" she cried aloud. "Ash! Please wake up! I'm sorry! I need you!" she whimpered.**

**She felt him stir beneath her. She looked down, elated to see if he was ok. He was smiling, wickedly up at her.**

"**That taught you a lesson didn't it?" he smirked.**

**Realisation dawned of Mary-Lynette. That **_**JERK!**_

"**You **_**JERK!**_**" she yelled punching every bit off him she could reach.**

"**YOU COMPLETE JACKASS! YOU PRETENDED TO BE HURT TO GET BACK AT US?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE **_**DEAD! **_**I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU!" she shouted, vowing never to forgive him for his practical joke.**

"**Ow! Mare! Stop!" he cried as she slapped him across the head.**

"**I only did it to teach you a lesson!" he explained. "And also because I was so humiliated at falling into the stupid thing **_**again! **_**So when I heard you all laughing I decided to pretend to be seriously hurt. So it would serve you right for teasing me so much that you thought I was injured." he tried to reason with her as she dried her tears furiously. **

"**I never thought about how it would hurt you Mare. I just thought you'd be worried." he whispered looking ashamed of himself. "I never thought about how much pain you must have been going through. I mean, if I thought I'd lost you…" he murmured, flinching at the very thought. "I don't know what I'd do." he finished looking up at Mary-Lynette who wasn't looking as angry as before. He reached up to dry her tears with his finger.**

"**I'm so sorry Mary-Lynette. Please forgive me." he pleaded.**

**She looked down at him (he was still sprawled across the ground) and gave him a watery smile.**

"**Fine. You're forgiven….for now." she laughed as he pulled her down beside him.**

"**But only because I'm so happy you're not dead." she told him.**

"**When the relief wears off you're it for it buster. And I mean it." she warned him as she poked his chest.**

"**Ah." he winced, still tender from the fall.**

"**You deserve it." she shrugged as he kissed her cheek.**

"**It was pretty funny though right?" he asked with a smile.**

"**NO!" Mary-Lynette, Jade, Rowan, Kestrel and Mark coursed as they gave him an exasperated look.**

"**You're going to pay for your little stunt Ash." Mary-Lynette promised him.**

"**I'm just biding my time." she smiled as he gave her a hug.**

"**Can we stop with the porch jokes now please? Now that you've seen the consequences off your actions. I mean, what would the world be like if it actually did lose me?" he smirked as Mary-Lynette hit him.**

"**No way smartass. You'll never have any peace. We'll pounce when you least expect it. Just you wait." she promised him as she kissed the cut on his face better.**

"**Oh great. All that for nothing!" he sighed, rolling his eyes, dreading seeing Mary-Lynette when her happiness had worn off.**

**He was going to pay for his bit of fun. He was in **_**so **_**much trouble…**


	5. An Unwelcome Surprise

10 glances- Ash and Mary-Lynette Night World Series- 5 I love you

Ash was lying sprawled across his bed, his long limbs tangled up in the bed sheets and snoring peacefully.

He was fast asleep..

That is, until he was rudely awakened by his three sisters' shrill giggles echoing up from downstairs.

"Jeez" he muttered groggily, glancing, bleary eyed, at the alarm on his bedside table. 7 am.

"How's anyone supposed to get some shut eye with that racket going on?"

He got up, not as gracefully as usual as he was still drowsy from sleep, and stumbled over to the door.

"Will you three shut _up!_" he yelled down at them.

But they just erupted into more fits of laughter at his shout.

"Sorry Ashy!" Jade yelled in a sing-song voice as Ash grimaced at the pet name.

They were _definitely_ up to something. And if Ash knew his sisters, which he did, they were definitely up to no good.

He groaned and ran his hand, roughly through his tousled hair.

"7 am. Who gets up at 7 am?" he scowled, crawling back into the comfort of his bed.

There was something nagging him at the back of his mind. Something important about today. But, in his state of weariness, he didn't really care what it was and drifted off into a pleasant slumber.

Mary-Lynette had just parked outside the Redfern house and was now walking up the path towards the broken porch. She had just raised her fist to knock on the door when it was pulled open by a grinning Jade who engulfed her in a huge hug.

"You're here!" she squealed, pulling her into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"There was no way I was missing this!" she smirked as she plonked herself down onto a chair.

"I can't wait to see his face!" Jade laughed.

"He's going to kill us!" Kestrel remarked, a smile tugging on her lips.

It was very likely that Ash, would indeed murder them all. But it was worth the risk.

"Where is he anyway?" Mary-Lynette wondered aloud, looking around her.

"Oh he's still upstairs sleeping." Kestrel replied. "He's not really a morning person. Noon's about as early as he can handle." she said rolling her eyes.

"So what do we do now then?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"We wait."

Ash rolled over in his sleep but was woken once again by the sound of his sisters' chatter.

"I am going to murder them one of these days." he growled as he looked at the alarm clock. 7.30 am.

"So much for my lie-in." he sighed, rolling over again.

But once again there was something nagging him at the back of his mind. He was more awake now than before so he tried, impatiently to remember what was bugging him.

"Oh. Crap." he growled as he jumped out of the bed and ran for the door.

"They better not have… They had freaking better not have…" he thought as he ran down the stairs, two at a time.

He had remembered what had been annoying him. He had remembered what date today was….

"He's coming!" Jade exclaimed as they all heard loud footsteps coming at a very fast speed down the stairs.

"Everyone ready?" Rowan asked, looking excited.

"You bet." Kestrel nodded.

Mary-Lynette stood up and couldn't help but smile. Ash was going to kill her. No doubt about it. But she just couldn't miss the chance. It was too hard to resist.

"As soon as he opens the door ok?" Jade asked.

They all nodded in agreement and waited for Ash to come through the door.

Ash jumped the last few steps and skidded to a halt before he ran straight into the front door. He sprinted towards the kitchen door which was shut tight.

"Oh Goddess!" he muttered "Please, no!" he pleaded as he cautiously turned the door handle and peeked around the edge of the frame.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear, Ash! Happy Birthday to you!_" sang his three sisters and to his great embarrassment Mary-Lynette.

"Oh God!" he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!" Jade yelled coming over to give him a hug and trying to pull his head from his hands.

"Aw come on Ash, lighten up!" Kestrel teased.

"I am going to kill you all." he said, his voice muffled by his hands.

The Redfern kitchen was unrecognisable. The four girls had decorated it with banners that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!, streamers, balloons and a table covered with party food.

"We never celebrate my birthday." he growled, glaring at his sisters. "You know that!"

"Yes but Mary-Lynette didn't. And she wanted to throw you a party! Which was a lovely idea don't you think?" Jade asked raising her eyebrows at her brother.

"Wonderful!" he muttered, trying to hide his flaming cheeks from Mare.

"We got you a cake and everything!" Rowan exclaimed. "Come on, let's go and get it from the larder." she beckoned to her sisters, tactfully leaving Ash and Mary-Lynette alone.

"You're such a spoilsport!" Mary-Lynette scowled when they had left. "Can't you allow me my little bit of fun?" she asked, folding her arms, knowing it would him feel guilty.

Ash looked at her with angry hazel eyes but they softened at her hurt expression.

He'd upset her. She was only trying to be nice and he, the jerk, had screwed it up.

"Oh fine! Fine. Have your little party!" he sighed, giving in. "I'm sorry."

"Yay!" she squealed snapping out of her act. "Thank you, Ash!" she grinned at him. "It'll be fun! Just you wait and see!"

Ash realised that it had been an act. Probably thought of by his sisters to get him to agree to this _ridiculous_ party.

"That was dirty Mare! You know I couldn't resist you!" he laughed, glancing over at his soul mate. He can't believe he fell for it!

"I know." she smiled. "But I really wanted to do something nice for you since you do so much for me." she went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Well, I appreciate the thought but did my sisters not tell you that I _hate _birthday parties?" he asked as he squeezed her tight.

"Mmmm. They did." she shrugged looking up at him. "I just wanted to watch you squirm" she teased.

"See that's what everyone needs in a soul mate. The desire to torture the other." he laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why do you hate them so much anyway?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure." he shrugged. "I guess I just don't like all the fuss. I am seriously considering to stop aging so I won't have to endure another one." he laughed.

"Wow. Ash Redfern not wanting a fuss? There's something no-one expected!" she teased him as he buried his face in her hair.

"But, seriously Ash. I do want to do something nice for you. And I truly believe that, if you gave it a chance, you would enjoy the party we are throwing for you." she said sincerely. "So _will _you give it a chance?" she asked, looking up at him. "Please? For me?"

He couldn't resist her. He wanted desperately to please her. He always wanted her to be happy.

"Ok, sweetheart." he murmured. "If it makes you happy. I'll give it a chance. Only for you."

"Thank you, Ash" she smiled, brushing his hair from his warm, blue eyes. "It means a lot to me. Do you know how hard it was to get these decorations in a miniature village like this?" she laughed.

"I can only imagine." he laughed with her. "So thank you, Mare. I _do _appreciate it. Thank you for doing all of this. For me." he whispered into her hair.

"What are soul mates for?" she shrugged glancing up at him.

"I love you, Ash" she said touching their foreheads together.

"Yeah, well you have funny way of showing it." he teased her as she punched his arm.

"Oh, the pain! Have you been working out?" he teased her again, pretending to clutch his arm in agony.

"Very funny." she sighed. "You're such the comedian. How do you think of such remarkable wit?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm just naturally gifted". he shrugged. "You can't achieve greatness like mine. You're just born with it." he smirked as Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes.

"Always the cocky git." she muttered as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Mare." he said sincerely. "Even though you're clearly mentally unstable for throwing me a _surprise birthday party._" he laughed, shaking his head.

"You sure know how to charm a lady!" she exclaimed, slapping his chest.

"But, I love you too, you big jerk" she laughed as she touched their lips together.

"Well if this is what a surprise party's like, you should do it more often!" Ash mumbled against her lips as he dodged a blow to the shins and pulled her close for another kiss.

This was turning out to be a _very _happy birthday after all.


	6. That's what diaries are for

10 glances- Ash and Mary-Lynette Night World series- 6 notebook; diary

"Wait here ok?" Mary-Lynette asked Ash as she got up from the bed she had been lying on.

"Oh, Mare! Can't you stay?" he whined pulling her back down beside him.

"Ash!" she squealed. "No I can't! My dinner's ready and I have to go eat it unless you want me to starve to death." she replied, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I'll be back before you know it. Just wait here." she soothed, leaning down to kiss him, her hair tickling his face.

"Ok." he gave in as she got up and headed for the door.

"Hurry back to me, sweetheart!" he called after her and he heard her laugh as she descended the stairs.

Humans had to feed more than vampires and it was beginning to annoy Ash as Mary-Lynette always had to leave. _He _fed at night and early morning so he didn't have to part with her. He wished she could do the same.

"Stupid human inconvenience." he muttered as he ran a hand through his Ash hair.

He hated waiting for Mary-Lynette to come back. Knowing that she was directly below him right now and the fact that he wasn't with her was driving him crazy.

"_When did it get this bad?_"he wondered to himself. It had know become almost unbearable to be away from Mary-Lynette for even a short amount of time. She was his soul mate after all.

"_How on earth did I spend a _year_ away from her?" _he asked himself, grimacing at the very thought. That year had been torturous. He didn't know how he had lasted that long without her. But he was back now and happier than ever. Well… he _would _be if Mary-Lynette would hurry up and come back.

"Goddess, that girl eats like a werewolf thinks." he muttered to himself, stretching.

He rose gracefully from the bed and paced around his soul mate's small bedroom.

"Wonder if she has anything interesting round here?" he wondered aloud, looking for something to distract him from thoughts of his soul mate.

He had been in Mary-Lynette's room many times before. But he had never really looked around. Mary-Lynette had always been with him and that was enough to keep him happy and satisfied. But now that she was gone….

"_Having a look around couldn't hurt could it?_" he asked himself.

So he began rooting through her room. He glanced at all the titles on her bookshelf. Pride and Prejudice was there of course. He remembered fondly the night he had quoted it to her.

"Can I tell you how ardently I love and admire you." he said aloud, remembering himself saying it to Mary-Lynette right before they had "connected".

He stroked the spine softly and flipped open the book. To Ash's great amusement he found that the page with that very quote had been folded over.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he laughed. "What a nerdy soul mate I have." he smiled as he put the book back, carefully. But he was secretly quite thrilled that it had meant that much to her for her to fold it over.

He heard Claudine's voice from downstairs.

"Is Ash still up there Mary-Lynette?" she asked.

"Yes. He's waiting on me and then we are going out star-gazing." Mary-Lynette answered.

"Very nice of him to wait. He's such a dear." Claudine crooned as Ash smiled to himself.

Mary-Lynette's step-mother had a real soft spot for Ash. It certainly paid off when he brought her home late or was caught it her room at night as Claudine would always let him away with it.

He continued to snoop around Mary-Lynette's room. Nothing good so far: a few star charts and books on astronomy. Her beloved telescope and lots of books. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban caught his eyes.

"What a nerd." he laughed as his eyes scanned the rest of her room.

There were clothes lying over the back of her chair and deodorants and a few perfumes lined across her dressing table. On her bedside table sat a lamp, an alarm and a photo-frame. Ash picked up the frame fondly and gazed at the picture for the millionth time. It was a picture of the two of them, taken by Mark, one day when they were all up at Ash's house. Ash had his arms around Mary-Lynette and was kissing her, lovingly, on the cheek. He looked like the happiest man in the world. Like there was nowhere he'd rather be.

"That's because there _isn't." _he thought to himself.

Mary-Lynette was looking at the camera, snuggled into Ash, with a look of pure happiness and love plastered across her face.

Ash fingered the photo affectionately and decided to give up with his search and flopped lazily onto the bed.

"Jeez, hurry up." he muttered when something caught his eye.

A glimpse of something bright, cobalt blue, was sticking out from Mary-Lynette's bookshelf. Curious, Ash walked over to examine it. He pulled the tiny, velvet book out from between two others and looked down at it.

"No way!" he breathed, staring, open-mouthed, down at the book.

"Today's my lucky day!" he smiled as he read the lettering on the inside page:

_This diary belongs to: Mary-Lynette Carter._

_DO NOT READ! This means you Mark. And Ash._

She had clearly added the last bit on after meeting him.

"Hmmmmm. Should I read it or not?" he asked himself, itching to read the diary.

"_She'd never find out." _a voice in his head reasoned.

"She'd never find out." he said aloud and flipped open the book.

He read several boring entries about school, astronomy, Mark, astronomy, Jeremy Lovett, astronomy. So he flicked forward until he arrived on the scene.

There was an entry a few nights after they (he liked to think he had _something _to do with it) had killed Jeremy. He was filled with excitement at the thought of knowing what Mary-Lynette had first thought of him.

"_Dear diary," _it said. "_You remember Ash, right? I've told you all about him already. Well he's not as bad as I first thought. He's still a pompous, arrogant, cocky, sarcastic git…_

"Well that's nice." Ash muttered aloud.

"…_but I think there's another side to him too. A softer side. And I think that I bring that out in him. _Me! _Can you believe it? I think he's changed. In one simple night! Because of our connection. I've already told you all about the Night World and the night Jeremy attacked us and we had to kill him but I left out something very important. I just had to get my head around it first. You see, as you already know, all of the Redferns are vampires. I know, crazy right? And in the Night World there used to be a sort of connection between two people. It was called the soul mate principle where two people were like, made for each other and if there were to meet they would instantly know they were soul mates. They would feel a connection, feel electricity. But it died out and most of the Night World believed it to be a myth. But it's happening again. But this time with dwellers of the Night World and humans! Yes, you've guessed it! Ash and I are soul mates! I'm still not entirely sure of what I think of this yet so I've sent him away. To change. Because when we kissed (yes we kissed!) our minds connected. I could hear his every thought, see into his mind and he could do the same for me. He has a beautiful mind. He's done some bad things but I really believe he can change and I really believe he wants to. For me! I think he cares about me. So I sent him away and now await his return next year. He changed that night anyway. We hated each other's guts. I couldn't believe I got stuck with him as a soul mate! And he felt the same. But I've realised that I can't live without him. That I need him in my life. And I think he feels the same about me. I'm going to miss him while he's away but it will be worth it. He's not so bad. He's my soul mate and I love him, no matter what. And he's gorgeous which also helps. He quoted P+P to me! I couldn't believe it. So that's all goodnight for now, Mary-Lynette._

Ash gazed down at the diary in awe. She believed in him. From the start. She had said she loved him. From the start. She said she couldn't live without him! _She said I was gorgeous! _Ash laughed out loud at the thought.

He heard a noise behind him.

"What are you-" Mary-Lynette started but stopped mid-sentence as she gaped, horror-struck, at the book in her boyfriend's hand.

Ash jumped and tried to hide the book behind his back.

"Please tell me that you didn't read it." Mary-Lynette growled, her cheeks red.

"But that would be lying!" Ash smirked as he watched her bury her head in her hands.

"Oh God!" she moaned. "I am going to _kill _you!" she screamed as she launched herself at her boyfriend.

"Whoa calm down!" he yelled as he dived across her bed to avoid her flailing arms.

"Give it back!" she ordered as she cornered him against the wall.

"Make me." he teased as she jumped up, trying to reach the diary which Ash was holding above his head.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled in his face as she kicked his shins.

"No you don't. You love me." he said, shaking the diary in her face. "I have proof."

"I am personally going to stake you if you do not give me my diary back." she threatened, menacingly.

"No you won't. Not to someone with a beautiful mind like mine." he teased her, as she grabbed the diary from his grasp.

"I can't believe you read my diary, Ash!" she cried hitting him over the head with it.

"That's what diaries are for." he shrugged.

"And honestly Mary-Lynette I was quite touched by what you had written." he said truthfully. "I _do _care about you. I did from the very start." he murmured, placing a hand on her flushed cheek.

"It means a lot to me that you believed in me Mare. That's all I wanted. That and for you to be happy." he smiled at her.

"I can't live without you either, sweetheart. You know that!" he laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for reading your diary love." he said as she forgave him with a kiss on the cheek.

"But you can't stay mad at me. You said it yourself…" he said with a smirk. "_He's my soul mate and I love him no matter what._" he quoted as she punched him playfully on the arm.

"Of course I still love you, you idiot!" she laughed as she hugged him. "But never _ever _read my diary again." she ordered.

They were quiet for a moment until Ash started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mary-Lynette asked glancing up into her boyfriend's purple eyes.

"Do you really think I'm gorgeous?" he snickered as Mary-Lynette buried her face into his shoulder in embarrassment.

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?" she asked, her voice muffled by his jumper.

"Never." he promised as he put his finger under her chin to bring her face to his for a kiss.


	7. How Did You Know?

10 glances- Ash and Mary-Lynette- 7 hug!

"I'm coming!" Mary-Lynette wailed as she flung herself down the stairs.

The doorbell had been ringing for the past three minutes. Mary-Lynette was the only one home and had had her earphones in, so hadn't heard it initially.

The bell-ringer was getting impatient now.

They pressed the bell six times in a quick, short motion so it rang through the house, showing the person's annoyance.

"I'm _coming!_" Mary-Lynette cried jumping the last few steps and running straight into her front door.

"Ow." she mumbled as she rubbed her head where it had slammed into the door.

She pulled open the door, trying to get her breath back.

"Yes?" she gasped looking at the ground to hide her flushed cheeks.

She saw a pair of black Nike trainers, one foot crossed casually over the other. Her eyes continued up the boy's body and took in his appearance.

He was wearing black jeans and his hands were stuffed into the pockets.

Her eyes roved up further and saw that he was wearing a white button-down shirt with a black leather jacket over the top to protect him from the cool November air.

Her eyes finally reached his beautiful face and she smiled as she gazed into her soul mates sapphire eyes.

"Hello, sweetheart." he murmured, putting his long arms around Mary-Lynette's waist, drawing her into him.

"Hi." she beamed as she wound her arms around his neck.

"What took you so long?" he grumbled as he brushed Mary-Lynette's hair, which was caught in the harsh winter wind, off her face.

"I had my earphones in. I'm sorry." she told him kissing his nose.

"Ahh." she moaned as Ash's hand brushed the sore spot where she had hit her head.

"You ok.?" he asked her, concern in his topaz eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." she mumbled, not wanting to make a fuss.

He raised his eyebrows at her as he saw right through her act.

"I hit my head off the door." she sighed. "I'm fine, really" she promised him.

"You want me to kiss it better?" he said with a wicked grin.

"Well, since it was your fault in the first place." she joked as Ash punched her arm, very lightly, and kissed the top of her head.

"You ready?" he asked.

He had come to bring her to Briar Creek's video store. It wasn't really a video store as such. Just a small section of the local supermarket where you could rent movies.

"Yep." she said, already half way out the door.

"Whoa there. Hold on get back in here you!" Ash laughed pulling her back inside.

"Go put on a coat. It's freezing out there." he ordered her.

"Ash!" she moaned. "I'll be fine! Come on!" she cried pulling on his hand.

But he stood his ground and fixed her with a determined glare.

"Go." he ordered pointing up the stairs. "I am not leaving until you put on a coat." he told her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jeez!" she moaned. "Fine, I'll where a coat! You happy?" she asked as she ran up the stairs to grab her winter coat.

"Very." he called up to her with a smirk.

"So overprotective!" she muttered as she raced down he stairs into Ash's waiting arms.

"Can we go now?" she asked, grumpily.

"Your chariot awaits m'lady." he crooned, bowing her out the door.

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and made her way to Ash's car.

"Wait!" he cried running past her, going so fast it didn't seem human.

She chuckled at her thought.

_Well, Ash _isn't _human._

She walked around to the passengers side where Ash was holding the door for her.

"You're such a freak." she laughed as she climbed into the car.

Ash was in the drivers seat seconds later.

"Mare!" he moaned. "Don't ruin my fun!" he pleaded, looking like a little boy whose parents wouldn't play hide and seek with him.

She sighed.

"Ok. Ok. Thank you _sir._" she smiled as he winked at her.

"And I am not a freak." he told her as he started the engine.

"That my dear, would be you." he smirked as she slapped him across the head.

"What about this one?" Ash asked holding up a video of Finding Nemo.

Mary-Lynette glanced at it and started to laugh.

"Ash you do know that's for children right?" she laughed as he read the back.

"It's a classic!" he cried, looking shocked. "What's not to love? A cartoon fish who gets lost, a shark and a crazy lady fish! It sells itself!"

"Oh, Ash! I've seen it like a thousand times!" she cried.

"Ok, fine we'll get something else." he agreed.

"And anyway a child's movie would suit you perfectly." he teased, ruffling her hair.

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes and continued looking through the small selection of movies.

"Oooooooh!" she cried, waving Pride and Prejudice in his face.

"Can we Ash! Please!" she begged, turning her puppy dog eyes on him.

"No. Absolutely not!" he told her.

"I am not sitting through that _again! _I must've seen _that _a thousand times."

Mary-Lynette sighed but agreed.

They spent another 10 minutes roving through the shelves when Mary-Lynette came up and tapped Ash on the shoulder.

"What a bout this?" she smiled thrusting a video in his face.

"_Dirty Dancing?!_" Ash wailed looking horrified.

"You want to watch Dirty Dancing?" he asked her sceptically.

"It's a classic!" she mocked. "There's a hot guy, dancing and romance. What's not to love?" she giggled as Ash rolled his eyes at her.

"That was a terrible impression!" he told her.

"And my voice does _not _sound like that!" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh yes it does." she laughed as she mocked him again.

"_It sells itself!" _she said in a deep, gruff voice.

"Stop!" Ash laughed, covering her mouth with his hand.

"You should get a job as an impressionist." he told her, sarcastically. "You'd sell out."

"You know it." she smiled, winking at him.

"Why don't you just pick something more suited. Something you actually _like_?" he asked.

"Like Armageddon?" he suggested.

Mary-Lynette's jaw dropped.

"_Armageddon! How did he know?" _she thought to herself.

"How did you know? How did you know my favourite movie?" she whispered.

"Well I _am _your soul mate you know!" he shrugged. "And it seems like something you'd like- you know space and all. And the whole tear-jerker thing." he finished looking intently into her eyes.

"I know you inside and out, Mare." he told her sincerely. "I've made sure of it."

Mary-Lynette wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and embraced him in a tender hug.

"You're too good for me." she told him, touching their foreheads together.

"I know." he smirked as Mary-Lynette hit him with Dirty Dancing.

After searching for another 10 minutes they _finally _found Armageddon.

"Really?" she asked him surprised. "You're really going to sit through Armageddon with me?"

"Anything for you, Mare" he told her tenderly.

"But…you're not going to cry are you?" he asked her wearily.

"Mmmm. I might." she laughed.

"Oh, Goddess!" he sighed. Ash hated waterworks. Especially if they were coming from his soul mate. He felt so helpless and useless.

"Oh don't be such a jerk!" she laughed poking him in the ribs.

"You'll get to comfort me.." she grinned, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well, in that case…." he trailed off as Mary-Lynette kissed him.

"Armageddon it is." he smiled as he put his arm around Mary-Lynette's waist and kissed her, sweetly on the forehead.


	8. A NotSofun Funfair

10 glances- Ash and Mary-Lynette Night World series- 8 take a gamble

Title: A not-so-fun Funfair

Author:

Rating: T

Fandom: Night World

Pairing: Ash Redfern x Mary-Lynette Carter

"Ash!" Mary-Lynette laughed as she tried to remove her boyfriend's hands from her eyes.

"Where are we?" she cried, clawing at his hands which were of no use as she had a blindfold on anyway.

"Now, now sweetheart." he hushed her.

"It's not a surprise if you know what it is now is it?" he told her, his lips at her ear.

Slightly confused and extremely annoyed, Mary-Lynette stumbled on relying on Ash to catch her if she fell, in silence.

"Oh, Goddess." Ash said rolling his eyes.

"You're huffing." he stated from behind Mary-Lynette.

"I am not!" she huffed sticking her arm out in front of her to feel her way.

"Yes you are!" he sighed. ""I know you, Mary-Lynette Carter and I know that you are huffing."

"Well, sorry if I don't like being lead to some foreign place while _blindfolded!" _she cried.

"It's a _surprise, _Mary-Lynette!" he replied exasperatedly. "I.e. you do not know what it is!"

" I don't _like _surprises." she scowled.

"Well you'll like this one." he promised her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly.

They continued on their trek for another 10 minutes.

"_Where the hell had he parked? Would it have killed him to park a little _closer?" Mary-Lynette thought angrily.

"There was no space." he answered her aloud.

"Ash! Where the _hell_-" she started but was cut short as she tripped over a rock at her feet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed as she landed in a pair of strong arms.

"You okay love?" Ash asked her concerned, his arms around her waist.

"Humph." she scowled. "I'd be a lot better if I could _see!_" she growled as Ash lifted her carefully to her feet.

"_Oh, thank you, Ash! Thank you for saving me from splitting my head open! Thanks for catching me…again!_" Ash huffed as Mary-Lynette walked off.

Mary-Lynette sighed, turned around cautiously and tried to find her way to apologize to her boyfriend. Ash was upset about her lack of gratefulness so he didn't try to help. Instead he leant against a nearby try and watched in amusement as his girlfriend stumbled around blindly, arms held out in front of her.

"Ash!" she wailed stubbing her toe on a rock as Ash snickered under his breath.

"OW! Ash please! I'm sorry!" she cried heading off in the opposite direction.

Ash sighed and walked quietly up behind her.

"Gotcha!" he laughed as he grabbed Mary-Lynette's shoulders, causing her to screech and trip over her own feet.

"Thank you." she murmured as Ash caught her once again. "Again." she smiled as Ash shrugged.

"That's what I'm here for." he smiled back, even though she couldn't see.

"I'm sorry for huffing. Just tell me where we're going!" she begged as he kissed her cheek.

"Emmm…no." he smirked as Mary-Lynette punched him on the shoulder.

"Ash!" she moaned, her lips forming a childish pout.

"Just trust me, sweetheart." he laughed as he poked her protruding lip. "Take a gamble for once, Mare! Don't be so prim and proper. Trust me on this, ok?" he asked her guiding her forwards.

"Fine." she gave in and let Ash lead her towards the unknown.

After another 10 minutes Mary-Lynette began to hear noises. She heard- screaming? Not scared screams but screams of enjoyment. She heard happy music and many people talking and laughing. She smelt things too. She smelt a sweet smell, like candy and other delicious smells like fudge and toffee.

"Oh My God!" she cried pulling the blindfold from her face.

"Ash!" she cried throwing herself into his open arms. "Thank you!"

"I told you you'd like it didn't I?" he said with a smirk.

"Don't get all cocky." she warned him. "Your heads big enough as it is!" she laughed as she gave him a hug.

"The thanks I get…" he muttered rolling his eyes, but hugging her non the less.

Mary-Lynette turned around and took in the sight before her. A fair! Briar Creek never had much funfairs, it being a tiny town and all, but when they did it usually consisted of about three rides and that's it. But not this time! It was the biggest funfair Mary-Lynette had ever seen in Briar Creek. At least 10 rides and 3 food stalls! The whole town must have been there!

"How could I not have known there was a fair coming?" she asked Ash puzzled.

"Well, I told everyone not to tell you. To keep it a surprise." he said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Ash!" she grinned. "You're the best."

"I know." he shrugged. "I was just born brilliant." he smirked as Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes.

"Let's go!" she cried pulling Ash by the hand into the fair.

"For someone who hates surprises you're taking this quite well." he muttered.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry! I should've just trusted you. Forgive me?" she asked her eyes wide, her lips turning up at the sides.

"I'm gonna have to think of ways for you to repay me." he teased.

"Ash, you're disgusting!" she cried as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're happy, Mare." he murmured against her hair. "Now, let's go! I see a Big Dipper with our names on it!" he laughed as they set off towards the fair.

"And I'm not joking about repaying me by the way." he told her as she hit him over the head.

"Aw please, Ash! Pretty, pretty please!" Mary-Lynette begged pulling on Ash's sleeve.

"You are such a child!" he grumbled swatting her hand away.

They had been on the Big Dipper (Mary-Lynette had clung to Ash the whole time and screamed her lungs out as Ash looked on bewildered) had ridden the Merry-go-round (Mary-Lynette had dragged him on) had been on the Ferris wheel and ghost train _and _gotten some candy floss. They were just on their way out when Mary-Lynette spotted a stall. A Toss-A-Ring stall. She had really spotted one of the prizes: a huge baby blue pillow in the shape of a crescent moon. She needed it immediately, or so she had informed Ash.

"Ash! Please! For me?" she pleaded, towing him over to the stall.

Ash ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. Goddess!"

"Yay!" she squealed smothering him in a huge hug.

"Thank you, Ash! I love you!" she cried.

"Sure you do." he muttered rolling his eyes. "The things I do for you!"

"That's what soul mates do Ash!" she told him. "Stuff for each _other._"

"Humph." he sighed stopping at the stall.

"How much?" he asked the man.

"5 dollars" he replied as Ash's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_5 dollars?! _What a-" he glanced back at Mary-Lynette who was staring at the pillow.

Ash sighed and handed the man the money.

"Stupid pillow." he muttered under his breath. "Stupid astronomy loving soul mate."

"All you have to do is-" the man told Ash.

"I know how to throw a ring mate." he seethed.

"Good luck." Mary-Lynette told him with a kiss to the cheek and a squeeze to his arm.

"Please." he rolled his eyes. "It's not _that _hard. I'll get you that pillow first go." he promised her. "Piece of cake."

"Aaaaarrrrgh!!!" Ash yelled hurling the last of his five rings at the stick it was meant to go over and missing completely.

Mary-Lynette was in hysterics at his side.

"Again." he told the man pulling a five dollar bill from his pocket.

"Ash no!" Mary-Lynette giggled. "You've already had three go's and wasted 15 dollars. Just give up!"

"No way!" he growled. "I am getting you that stupid pillow, Mary-Lynette." he told her.

Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't about her at all but about his pride.

"Fine then." she gestured toward the stall. "Be my guest."

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" Ash yelled as his first four rings went completely off target.

"Ash calm down!" Mary-Lynette soothed.

"I will not calm down Mare!" he roared. "I will get you that damn pillow if it's the last thing I do."

Ash used all of his vampire skills of concentration, precision, aim and speed as he threw the final ring, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. Mary-Lynette covered her eyes and Ash threw his hands to his head as the ring soared towards the stick.

Yes.. Yes..

"YEEEEES!" Ash roared, thumping the air as the ring landed over the stick at last.

"Take _that!_" he cheered jabbing a finger at the wooden stick.

"Well done!" Mary-Lynette cried giving him a hug.

The stall owner handed Ash the prize.

"Here you go, Mare." he kissed her softly, looked down at the prize in his hands and froze. It was a small velvet pink heart pillow, the size of his palm.

"Emm sorry but there must be a mistake. We want that one." he said pointing to the moon pillow.

"Too bad kid." the stall owner laughed. "That's the top prize. It took you 20 go's to get that ring over a stick. You should be thankful you're getting _anything!_"

"You're joking." Ash fumed marching away from the stall as Mary-Lynette ran after him, laughing.

When he and Mary-Lynette had reached the field outside of the fair, he let it all out.

"O MY FREAKING GOD!" he roared. "AFTER ALL OF THAT! AFTER ALL THAT STUPID MONEY I GET _THIS!_" he wailed thrusting the pillow in Mary-Lynette's face.

"Emm don't you mean I get?" and asked him, catching him out.

"Uh, yeah, you get." he mumbled handing her the heart.

"I knew you only kept going for your pride. You just didn't want to be beaten by a game!" she laughed shaking her head at him.

"That _game _is rigged!" Ash shouted, throwing his hands in the air..

"Oh well done, genius!" Mary-Lynette said sarcastically as Ash gaped at her.

"What?" he snapped glaring at her.

"Of course it's rigged Ash! That's how they make their money. Everyone knows that!" she laughed at the dumbfounded look on her boyfriend's face.

"_I didn't!_" he roared. "You mean to tell me that I spent 20 dollars on that and you _knew _it was fixed? But you just watched me anyway?" he growled.

"Um, yeah." she replied. "I tried to tell you, Ash! But you wouldn't listen. You let you're stupid pride and stupid ego get in the way! A typical boy!" she rolled her eyes as Ash calmed down.

"And it was quite amusing watching you lose your cool." she laughed as Ash rubbed his forehead and laughed with her.

"Well you could have told me!" he said as they made their way back to his car.

"You're a vampire!" she told him, poking him in the ribs. "I thought you'd be able to do it. What with the super-speed and precision and _perfection_ and all!" she teased him, vowing never to let him forget this day.

"So did _I_!" he laughed burying his face in her hair. "I can't believe I got beaten by a game!" he moaned as he took Mary-Lynette's hand.

"Oh grow up and get over it. Take it like a man!" she laughed, swinging their hands.

"I wonder why you couldn't do it?" she wondered aloud.

"Probably cause I didn't expect it. I wasn't really trying." he lied.

"Sure you weren't." she laughed. "Probably just justice for your cockiness. Serves you right." she told him as he stuck his tongue out at her and she held up the tiny heart pillow.

"Sorry I couldn't get you the pillow." he told her sincerely, examining the heart pillow in the moonlight.

"It's ok." she told him truthfully, resting her head in his shoulder.

"Hey I know!" he told her enthusiastically. He took the pillow from her only to hold it out to her again, straight away.

"What are you-"

"Shhhhh." he told her putting his finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you the moon pillow, Mare" he told her. "And for being a cocky git. But since I put everything into that stupid game and tried my best-" he smiled at her placing the heart pillow into her hand. "I want you to take this pillow as a representation of _my _heart. You'll always have my heart anyway but I want you to take this so that you _know _you'll always have it and know how much I love you, sweetheart." he told her kissing her softly.

"That has to be the cheesiest, corniest thing ever!" she laughed. "But also the cutest and sweetest. Thank you, Ash!" she whispered, hugging the pillow close to her.

"My pleasure." he murmured putting his hand around her waist as they walked.

"I love you." she told him.

"I love you too, Mare." he replied as they reached the car.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you." she smiled as they got into the front seats.

"No problem, love. I had fun too. Who was right?" he teased her as he drove down the road.

"You were right." she sighed. "I _did _like this surprise. You can stop bragging now." she told him as he continued with his course of "_Who _was right? _I _was right." over and over again.

"I could… but I won't" he smirked as Mary-Lynette threw the heart pillow at him.

"Goddess if that's the way you're going to treat my heart I want it back!" he teased as Mary-Lynette shoved his arm.

"Well, you're not getting it back. Ever. It's mine." she told him.

"Forever."


	9. She loves me, she loves me not

10 glances- Ash Redfern x Mary-Lynette Carter- 9 I really hate you

"Morning, sweetheart." Ash Redfern murmured into his soul mate's ear.

"Eugh." Mary-Lynette moaned swatting him away. "Go away."

"_Good morning Ash! How nice to see you! How good of you to come take me out for breakfast!" _Ash growled sarcastically as Mary-Lynette threw a pillow at him.

"I hate you." she mumbled from under her duvet.

"Well I hate you too." he told her as she poked her head up from under her bed sheets in a panic.

"Really?" she asked with a hurt expression on her beautiful face.

"No." he shrugged as she let out a breath she had been holding.

"You jerk!" she wailed and slapped his head. "Why would you say you hated me?"

"Well, you tell me all the time." he told her raising his eyebrows. "I thought you should see how it feels."

"I'm sorry." she told him as he made his way over to her window. "Really. I don't hate you."

"I know you don't love. Just try not to say it as often ok?" he turned around to face her with a spectacular smile. "I just wanted to take you out to breakfast Mare.

"I'm sorry! I'm not a morning person, Ash! You know that." she groaned as he threw open her curtains and let the bright morning light blind her.

"You bet you aren't." he smirked coming over and sitting on the edge of her bed. "You're a _night _person." he told her with a kiss to her forehead.

"And how did you even get in?" she asked him, squinting in the glare of the morning sky.

"Mark." he shrugged. "Now come on sleepy head and get dressed." he laughed as Mary-Lynette crawled under her duvet again.

"Come on Mare…" he sighed but she didn't answer him.

"Ok then. This is entirely your fault so don't you dare blame me. You asked for it." he warned her with a grin as he ripped the covers from around her, leaving Mary-Lynette shivering in the cool morning air.

"ASH!" she squealed scrambling from the bed and into her boyfriends open arms.

"I _do _hate you!" she wailed as she shivered against Ash's chest.

"No you don't." he smiled.

"No I do. I really hate you." she chattered.

"So much for not saying it again." he sighed.

He hugged Mary-Lynette close to him and rubbed her shoulders to try and get her warm again.

"Better?" he asked after a while.

"Not really." she huffed. "_Why did I wear shorts? It's winter for God's sake!_" she thought to herself.

"I happen to like your shorts." Ash said with a wicked grin as Mary-Lynette kicked him in the shins.

"Of course you do you creep." she laughed. "I'm ok now thanks." she told him and stepped away from his warm embrace.

"Anytime." he winked.

"Now get out so I can dressed." she ordered, pushing him out the door.

"Aw can't I stay?" he teased her as she slammed the door in her face.

"Definitely not a morning person." he agreed.

"Surprise!" Ash sang, standing at Mary-Lynette's front door.

"Em what are you doing here?" she asked him trying to figure out why he was on her doorstep when she had left him only an hour ago. After they had breakfast Mary-Lynette had spent the day up at the Redfern house and had returned an hour ago for dinner.

"We, my love, are going star-gazing." he told her, pulling from behind him her telescope.

"How on earth did you get that?" she cried but Ash just winked at her.

"I have my ways." he whispered secretively, pulling a scarf from the stair banister behind her and wrapping it around Mary-Lynette.

"Beautiful." he murmured as he kissed her nose.

Mary-Lynette laughed and pulled his hat over his eyes.

"To the bat-mobile!" he shouted. "Cause I'm a vampire. Get it?" he asked and pulled a giggling Mary-Lynette out the door and into his car.

They arrived at Mary-Lynette's hill a short while later and Mary-Lynette started unloading her telescope.

"So strong!" Ash teased as he helped her with the telescope she was about to drop.

"Shut up!" she laughed as they set down the telescope, along with a mat to lie on.

Ash sprawled out on the red mat and beckoned for Mary-Lynette to join him.

She sat down at his side and pulled the telescope to her.

Ash studied her in silence as she gazed through her beloved telescope.

"_She's so beautiful._" he thought to himself. "_So lovely. I'm one lucky guy._" he smiled at his soul mate as he watched her face light up with joy at the sight before her.

"Oh, Ash!" she cried pointing to the sky above. "Look!"

Ash looked in the direction of her finger, not needing a telescope, and saw a single shooting star soar past.

"It's beautiful, Mare. But slightly cliché." he laughed as Mary-Lynette rolled her eyes.

"Make a wish you moron." she ordered him

"Why when I've got everything I want right here?" he crooned taking her hand.

"Now _that's _cliché." she laughed trying to hide her steaming blush.

"Your hands are so cold." Ash murmured, rubbing them between his own.

"Why don't you come lie beside me and let me warm you up?" he smirked at her as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Ash!" she wailed. "You always ruin the moment, you jackass! I hate you!"

"Not this again." he sighed pulling a protesting Mary-Lynette down beside him.

"It was a joke Mare. Take it easy." he told her yanking off his gloves and placing them on his soul mates shivering hands.

"Ok, sorry." she said pushing some of Ash's hair of his forehead.

"And you don't hate me really, do you?" he asked her with a worried expression.

"_What am I going to do if she hates me? I couldn't cope." _he thought to himself.

"No I don't hate you silly!" she promised him. "Well not at the moment anyway. It could easily change." she teased as Ash stuck his tongue out at her.

"Tell me about it." he said with a grin. "It changes every two minutes with you."

"Well that's cause your _so _frustrating!" she laughed as Ash mimicked getting stabbed in the chest.

"Well too bad, you're stuck with me forever." he told her.

"Lucky me." she replied with a smirk as he reached towards her and pulled her down for a kiss.

"You'll never leave me Mare, will you?" he asked her, voicing his concern as Mary-Lynette looked at the stars once again.

"Of course I won't you idiot!" she laughed. She glanced down at her boyfriend, who was still lying across the mat and gazing up at her with a loving expression.

"_I'd be a fool to leave him.. I really do love him. What would I do without him?_" she thought to herself and saw his lips twitch at the thought.

"Oi nosey!" she smiled lying down beside him while he shrugged in response.

"I couldn't cope if I lost you. What would I do?" she asked him, gazing intently into his amber eyes.

"I feel the same sweetheart. I mean losing someone like me?" he shook his head at the thought but laughed as Mary-Lynette poked him in the ribs. "I do feel the same though, love. You know that."

"Shhhhhh." she ordered him. "I'm trying to see this." she told him as she sat up and pointed to a constellation above her.

"Jeez, fine." he sighed. "I-"

"Shut up!" she covered his mouth with her hand as he moaned in protest.

He pulled her hand from his lips and looked at her with deep blue eyes.

"You love those stupid stars more than me!" he complained.

"Oh, Ash I love you more than _anything. _And you know it. But just keep quiet! Please." she pleaded.

"God, you're so annoying!" he sighed as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"And you're Mr. easy-going!" she said exasperatedly.

Ash grinned up at her looking innocent and opened his arms in front of him, invitingly.

"Come here." he murmured and Mary-Lynette crawled over into his strong, safe arms.

"I love you really." he promised her and kissed her forehead.

"Me too." she said earnestly.

Ash sat up and pulled Mary-Lynette close to him. He sat her between his knees, wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and gazed up with her at the night sky.

He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. He told her so and Mary-Lynette turned her head to the side and placed a delicate kiss on her soul mate's lips the stars completely forgotten. She parted from him, reluctantly and gazed into his green eyes.

"Ash." she murmured.

"Mary-Lynette." he whispered back, his breath tickling her cheek he was so close.

"You mean everything to me. Even if I say I hate you. Don't ever forget that." she told him touching their foreheads together.

"How could I forget?" he murmured as he brought their lips together once more.


	10. A Different League?

_10 glances- Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynette Carter- 10 look my way; glance_

"_Oh. My. God!_"

"Who is _that?_"

"Phwoar! He's gorgeous!"

The sound of giggly, girly voices filled the front yard of Briar Creek High School. It was home time on Friday afternoon and the senior class were just walking through the front doors with Mary-Lynette Carter tailing behind them, alone, as usual.

"Jeez people would _like _to get home you know!" she snipped, rolling her eyes at the cluster of girls blocking her way.

Mark came up behind her, hand in hand with a grinning Jade who greeted Mary-Lynette with a warm hug.

"Hey sis' what's going on?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. But they'd better hurry up and move." she huffed, tutting as her class- "mates" collapsed into a fit of giggles. Then, with a quick flick of their hair, they leaned in towards one another and started whispering about god only knows what, blocking the steps and an extremely annoyed Mary-Lynette.

"That's it!" she roared.

She tapped one girl, Lucy, on the shoulder and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Do you mind?" she asked raising her eyebrows and gesturing in front of her to signal the blockage.

"Mmmm Yes I do actually. Sorry!" the girl laughed and turned her back on Mary-Lynette.

"Aaaarrgh!" she roared and threw her hands in the air. "What the _hell _is so fascinating that they have to block the whole exit?"

She turned to Mark for help but he just shrugged and leaned in for a kiss with Jade.

"Some help you are." Mary-Lynette muttered under her breath.

She stomped forward, ready to push her way through the mob of girls when she caught of snippet of their conversation. Well, as much as she could considering it was in a pitch only dogs could hear.

"Who _is _he? I've never seen him before!" Amber wondered, glancing over her shoulder at something.

"Who cares who he is? Just look at him!" Lucy smirked.

"That hair! Oh god I think I'm in love!" Carly quipped in.

"Well back off ladies he's mine. I bet he fancies me and that's why he's here.!" Lucy smiled, fluffing her hair.

"_A boy. They are wasting my time and blocking my way because of a freaking BOY!" _Mary-Lynette thought angrily. She elbowed her way past Amber and was nearly through the crowd.

"God help that poor, poor boy." she said with a smirk. She couldn't wait to get home as she had arranged to meet Ash up at his house for a movie night.

"Watch it freak." Lucy snarled as Mary-Lynette pushed past but she just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yep. He's definitely looking at me!" Lucy squealed gazing over the courtyard.

Mary-Lynette was eager to see what was so great about this guy.

"_Well he'd better be something special. He's made me late for Ash!_" she huffed, glancing down at her watch.

She finally managed to push her way through the group of girls and let out a deep breath.

"Finally!" she sighed looking over her shoulder at the girls with annoyance. God she hated those girls. She looked around for Mark and Jade bit couldn't see them anywhere.

"Probably still sucking face." she laughed and made her way forwards, looking around for the mystery boy.

Her eyes roved over the courtyard and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Freshmen with their skateboards thinking they're cool. Seniors with their cigarettes thinking they're cool. Girls. Boys. Ash. Teachers.

"ASH!" Mary-Lynette screamed her eyes popping out of their sockets as she took in the sight before her.

There was Ash, her beautiful, brilliant boyfriend. He was sitting on the wall surrounding the school, wearing a black leather jacket and faded jeans. He had his hands in his pockets and a triumphant expression on his gorgeous face. His lips were curled into a devilish smirk and his eyes were bright and sparkling. Mary-Lynette knew it was because of all the attention he was getting from the girls.

"I am going to kill that stupid, ignorant, clueless jackass!" she muttered, her cheeks flaming at the attention he was receiving.

Ash ,who had been eyeing a group of approaching girls with a wary expression, looked up and spotted Mary-Lynette standing frozen, glaring at him. His face broke into a huge grin and his amber eyes filled with warmth.

"Mare!" he yelled, waving at her from his position. At the other side of the yard.

"Oh god!" she whimpered as every eye in the courtyard turned to stare at her.

"I'm going to murder him!" she whispered blushing as red as her backpack.

"Mare!" he yelled again, oblivious to the commotion he had caused or the to the outrage of his girlfriend. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

"_Shut up! Shut up you stupid dense fool!_" Mary-Lynette thought ferociously.

"_Please. Please just let the floor open up and swallow me whole. Or even better please just let a werewolf come kill me now._" she thought miserably. She had never been as embarrassed in her whole life. Not that she was embarrassed of Ash, how could she be? But at the stares of bewilderment and hate she was receiving and at the fact that she was the centre of attention. One thing she _never _wanted to be.

Ash was still smiling happily but the smile fell from his face and was replaced with a look of worry and concern as Mary-Lynette blushed and glared at him with all the resentment she could muster.

"No way! No freaking way!" Lucy muttered in a not-so-quiet whisper.

"There's no way he's going out with _her. _He must be her cousin or something." she guessed as all of her minions quickly agreed.

All of the boys had gotten back to whatever stupid thing it was they had been doing but all of the girls continued to stare at Mary-Lynette like she was an alien.

"Yeah, you're like totally right Lucy." Amber offered. Her intelligence never ceased to amaze Mary-Lynette. "Like totally, you know?" she added at the end as if they hadn't understood her first "totally."

"So what's the deal _Mare?_" she snickered cruelly. "How'd you end up with such a hot cousin?" she sneered.

Ash, who had no doubt heard the whole conversation, was making his way towards the girls.

"Em I- " Mary-Lynette stuttered through her embarrassment. "Well, erm, he's"

"Her boyfriend." came a voice as smooth as silk but with undertones of danger and protectiveness from beside Mary-Lynette.

She looked over at him with relief, her anger forgotten, and laughed as he gave her a cheeky wink with sapphire eyes.

"Yeah, sure!" laughed Lucy who had placed her hand on Ash's arm like vice.

"_You _going out with _her?_" she snickered. "You're like _so _out of her league."

Mary-Lynette's heart dropped. She knew it! This had always bothered her: how much better than her Ash was. And for once in her life Lucy was right. Ash was _way _out of Mary-Lynette's league and she knew it.

Ash placed a protective arm around Mary-Lynette's waist and glared at Lucy.

"_O god!_" she thought feeling Ash's anger from him as he pulled her into his side, joining them together.

"And why is that?" he asked her, his green eyes burning. "Because she's not tall, blonde and wafer thin like you? Or because she's not preppy, or girly like you? Or is it because she's not obnoxious, snide, nasty and stupid like you? And actually _has _a personality?" he laughed as Lucy spluttered, gazing at him with shocked eyes.

"Because if that's the reasons then I'd much rather have someone like Mary-Lynette than someone "In my league" like you." he smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

All of Lucy's gang stared, open-mouthed at him as Lucy turned red with embarrassment.

"Thank you, Ash." Mary-Lynette murmured gazing up at him gratefully.

"For what?" he asked smiling down at her, tucked into his side. "You expect me to let them treat you like that? What kind of a boyfriend would that make me?" he asked.

"An un-thoughtful, annoying git of a boyfriend….which you _are._" she teased as Ash bent down to press a kiss to her lips, earning loud gasps and tuts of disgust from the girls beside them.

"Bye girls!" Ash called pulling Mary-Lynette away. "See you around." he winked, waving at them, as they turned on their heels and strode back into the school.

"Really, Ash. Thank you!" Mary-Lynette smiled as they sat down on the school wall.

"Don't thank me idiot. I only did what anybody would do." he laughed kissing her hand which was linked with his.

"So _that's _the girls you're always complaining about." he asked, as Mary-Lynette nodded.

"I can see why. They're a nightmare!" he laughed.

They sat in silence for a while, Mary-Lynette's head resting on Ash's shoulder.

Then suddenly a she slapped him across the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he roared, rubbing his head.

"For embarrassing me like that!" she stated, kissing it better.

"But really, Ash what were you thinking coming to get me from school?" she asked.

"I was thinking it would be a nice gesture to surprise my girlfriend and show her that I love her! I didn't know that would happen!" he cried exasperatedly.

"Oh, well thanks I guess." she said biting her lip. "Sorry about hitting you."

"I'm used to it by now sweetheart." he smiled ruffling her hair. "And anyway I like it when you play rough!" he winked as Mary-Lynette kicked his shins.

"You little minx!" he winked as Mary-Lynette hid her face in her hands.

"You're a pig!" she said, her voice muffled.

"And you're a beautiful, smart, funny girl so don't let them annoy you ok?" he asked pulling her hands from her face.

"Ok, thanks Ash." she blushed kissing him on the cheek.

"Those girls went crazy over you!" she laughed remembering the stares and whispers he had received.

"I know." he laughed, grinning.

"Hey!" she cried, slapping his arm. "I bet you loved every second!"

"You know me can't resist me. Who can blame 'em?" he smirked.

"Aaaaaaaaa" he yelled as Mary-Lynette pushed him off the wall.

" Git." she muttered and walked around the wall to help her boyfriend up.

"Come on, we're so late already." she told him pulling him to his feet.

"The abuse you give me! I know I said I like it rough but not _that _rough." he laughed rubbing his side were he landed.

"You said it!" she laughed. "So tough."

Ash took her hand and they began the walk back to Burdock farm.

"I love you, Ash" she whispered giving him a hug.

"I love you too, Mare. And no matter what Lucy says you're perfect. And perfect for me." he promised.

"Aw look at you, being all romantic." she laughed poking him, playfully in the cheek.

"I have my moments." he shrugged and pulled a squealing Mary-Lynette onto his back for a piggy-back.

"Ash!" she cried, laughing.

"Hold on, Mare!" he laughed "Here we go!" he cried running down the street with a squealing Mary-Lynette holding on for dear life.


End file.
